


Puzzle Pieces

by DeathRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Romance, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eccentric sleeping habits of Erurihan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Pieces

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. It belongs to Hajime Isayama.

title: Puzzle Pieces  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The HPFC Rebirth of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing (Day 30)  
prompt: (action) spooning  
pairing: Erurihan

* * *

One would think just from looking at them that they fit together like puzzle pieces. Anyone who knew of their intimate relationship with one another would surely think that when the three of them curled up in bed together, they would do so in an orderly fashion: spooning together from tallest to shortest.

Anyone would think just from knowing them in general that out of the three of them, Hanji would be the one who was the restless sleeper and need to be sandwiched in between her partners to keep from falling out of the bed which was not made to hold two people, much less three.

Not even their closest companions (outside of each other, of course) would guess that Levi and Erwin often fought for the center spot, each wanting to be the center of attention, while Hanji was not a big fan of cuddling in general and often slept back-to-back with whoever was in the middle. And if anyone fell out of bed it was usually Erwin, and usually because Levi pushed him there for being a blanket hog.


End file.
